


How the Wizardry World unknowingly saved a Galaxy (Far Far Away)

by Crazy_not_insane (Queen_of_potatoes_and_Co_Angstalor)



Series: Magic and the Force are dating [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fox and Quinlan are dating don't @ me, Fox is adopted by the Weasley's, Harry potter is part of the Jedi Order, Implied/Referenced Mind Control, M/M, Mind Control, Mind Control Aftermath & Recovery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:40:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25531483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_of_potatoes_and_Co_Angstalor/pseuds/Crazy_not_insane
Summary: (PREVIOUSLY FOX WEASLEY)When Padawan Potter is finally found in a planet it the unkown regions, forced to compete in a tournament representing the Jedi Order, someone has to deal with the politicians.And, as said Padawan as other things to worry about, Commander Fox steps in.
Relationships: Arthur Weasley/Molly Weasley, CC-1010 | Fox/Quinlan Vos, CC-6454 | Ponds/Mace Windu, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Series: Magic and the Force are dating [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1850197
Comments: 69
Kudos: 42





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ranks and Numbers came from: http://officialcoruscantguard.tumblr.com/  
> based on conversation with a friend on Discord.

“Commander CC-1010,” Started Chancellor Palpatine “You and Lieutenant CT-4591 and Sergeant CT-7890 to the newly found planet Earth to help the young Padawan Potter to represent the Republic to the Wizardry World, understood.” He said, standing in front of Fox, Rys and Jek with Mas Ameda and Sly Moore.  
“Yes Sir!” The clones said, still standing in attention.  
Palpatine stared at them for a while before dismissing them, telling them that they would leave that night, leaving them to their business.  
Quickly arriving at the Guard Barracks, the three separated themselves, Jek went to the Lieutenant quarters, Rys to the sergeant quarters and Fox to his room (perks of being a Marshall Commander).  
Packing was easy, as the three didn’t have a lot of possessions other than the already issued. What took the most time, was making sure that the paperwork that the Chancellor made Fox do was tightly packed.  
Soon, Coruscant was behind them.  
And a planet and wolfpack brothers waiting for them  
*******2 weeks later….*******  
Fox sighed, it was the third time today that someone had called him Weasely before apologising for the mistake when they saw the armour under the robes he borrowed from his boyfriend (this ones with actual sleeves).  
“Excuse me?” Asked someone, tapping his shoulder. Turning around, He came face to face with the Head of the Misuse of Muggle Artefacts Office. “My name is Arthur Weasley and I heard that people are confusing you with someone related to me, and I came here to apologise for it.”  
“Um, yes, but don’t worry about it.” Said Fox, before adding. “I’m used to getting confused with my brothers.” Or being simply called clone, he silently added.  
“Nevertheless, let me make it up to you. My wife and I are going to visit some of our sons this Sartuday to have a meal, and I’m sure that they would love to meet their ‘brother’.” Proposed Arthur, with a twinkle in his eyes.  
Not knowing what else to do, Fox said: “Yes.”  
Meanwhile, elsewhere, a certain Sith Master got the feeling that his plans were at risk of failing.


	2. A Wolf and a Fox join a lunch of Weasley’s

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The lunch happens and, of course, a wolf was hungry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> based on a conversation on discord with VitoSanders (a great person who you should check their story!) about Fox Weasley.

_Quin <3: You sure you don’t want me checking? _

_Foxy <3: Yes Quinlan _

_Quin <3: You absolutely sure? It’s not normal for a person so pro-clone to start hating you and your brothers. _

_Foxy <3: I repeat, it’s not needed. _

_Quin <3: sigh _

_Quin <3: Fine, are you already with the Weasley’s? _

_Foxy <3: No, I’m looking for the pla- _

Fox stopped writing a reply when he felt an arm encircle his shoulder.

Turning around to ask (politely) to the person to let him go, Fox came face to face with his older brother, Wolffe.

“Wolffe,” Acknowledge Fox, annoyed, shrugging off the arm.“What are you doing here? Shouldn’t you be with your General and Commander?”

Wolffe shrugged, taking a sip of the (butterbeer) bottle he had before answering: “Buir wanted to talk with the school representatives and Harry went to spend time with his friends. Now, what are you doing here? Shouldn’t you be in your office moping?”

“First of all, I don’t _mope_ in my office, I work there. And second of all, none of your business.” Answered Fox, speeding his pace and subtly looking around, now, where was the Three Broomsticks?

Wolffe groaned.

“Are you still angry at me? Because of a comment that I made while I was drunk? Let it go Vod!” Whined Wolffe, before following Fox.

Stopping his tracks, Fox turned around, angry.

“No, I will not let go, me and my men do as much as you do in the front lines and-” Started Fox, angry because of all the _disrespect_ that he and his Guard brother’s suffered from the frontline vod just because they were stationed in Coruscant.

“Yeah, yeah, I get it, you and your men do a lot while staying safe, whatever.” Wolffe said, rolling his eyes and stopping in front of Fox.

Fox was about to retort when a “Commander Fox? Is that you?” Came from beside them.

Turning to look to the right, Fox and Wolffe came face to face with Arthur Weasley.

Immediately straightening, Fox said: “Apologies Mister Weasley, I was looking for our meeting point and got distracted.”

Arthur waved him off.

“No need to apologise, you are only a few minutes late.”

Wolffe looked between the two suspiciously before clearing his throat, switching the butterbeer bottle to his right hand and extending his left hand.

“Marshall Commander Wolffe of the 124th Battalion of the Grand Army of the Republic, I’m Fox’s batchmate.” He said, looking at Arthur in the eye, analysing him.

Seeing Arthur’s confused look that he shot him while he shook Wolffe’s hand, Fox said: “A batch is a group of clones that were created at the same time, similar to twin siblings.”

A look of realization came over to Arthur, nodding he said: “Ah, of course, my name is Arthur Weasley, I’m the Head of the Misuse of Muggle Artefacts Office in the Ministry of Magic.”

Fox coughed before turning to look at Wolffe, who was narrowing his eyes a little.

“Do you you have other things to do, Wolffe?” He asked, making sure that Wolffe received the message of _leave immediately_.

Wolffe, that bastard, only smirked.

“Nah vod, I’m free until the day is over.” He said, looking at Fox straight in the eye.

“Excellent!” Exclaimed Arthur, clapping his hands “I’m sure that Molly and the kids won’t mind having you come, that is if you want to.” Added quickly the wizard.

“Sure, I wouldn’t mind, besides, me and Fox haven’t seen each other in a while.” Said casually Wolffe, knowing fully well that the reason was because he was a di’kut that didn’t understand the things that the Guard went through.

“Ah,” Said Fox, trying to come up with a reason for Wolffe not to come.“I’m sure you were ready only for one person, not two, I’m sure Wolffe wouldn’t want to impose.”

“No worries, we were expecting two of my son’s friends but he forgot to say that they wouldn’t come.” ‘Reassured’ Arthur, not catching that Fox wanted Wolffe away. “Now, let’s go, I’m sure that the other’s are wondering where we are.”

Nodding, Fox and Wolffe followed Arthur into a building a few steps ahead from where Arthur came from.

Entering the Three Broomsticks was weird, especially with how Wolffe and Fox stood out from the crowd of students and teachers, both for being clones and for wearing their winter grey’s (although Wolffe had a few touches made to his, idiot, if he was caught he would get a note on his report).

Following Arthur through the crowd, they came to stop at a table next to a wall and far away from people, but still in sight of the bar.

Sitting at a table, was a little bit plump, kindly-looking woman with red hair, five boys, two who were twins and an early in the teenhood girl.

“Oh, Arthur! You didn’t say that the commander would come accompanied!” Exclaimed the woman, rising to her feet.

“It was a last-minute change dear.” Explained Arthur, with a loving look in his eyes. Moving to stand between Wolffe and Fox, Arthur put a hand on Wolffe’s shoulder. “This,” He started, “is Marshall Commander Wolffe of the 124th Battalion of the Grand Army of the Republic.” He said, shooting Wolffe a look to see if he missed anything.

Wolffe nodded towards both Arthur and the others and said: “Pleasure in meeting you.”

Moving along, Arthur put a hand on Fox’s shoulder.

“This is Marshall Commander Fox of the Coruscant Guard and,” He said, with a twinkle in his eyes and a smile on his lips. “your ‘brother’.”

Ignoring the confused look that Wolffe sent him, Fox nodded to the small family (noting that one of the boys was someone he saw in passing when on the Ministry).

Nodding, Molly (?) said: “Pleasure to meet you as well, I’m Molly Weasley, this is Charlie,” she said, gesturing to the older looking boy (who had a bit of a weather-beaten face and long red hair). “Percy,” She continued, moving to gesture the boy with horn-rimmed glasses, “the twins, Fred and George.” she gestured the twins who looked like they were mischief planners, “Ron,” she said, gesturing the fourteen-year-old boy with a long nose, “and Finally Ginny, our youngest and only daughter.” She said, ending the introduction while gesturing the thirteen-year-old girl with bright brown eyes.

Clapping her hands, Mrs Weasley said: “Sit, sit.” before drawing her wand and making a chair float so that it was in front of the other empty chair, that was beside the young girl.

Quickly, Fox and Wolffe sat on the chairs before quickly grabbing one of the menu’s.

Second’s after they started reading, a curvy sort of woman with a pretty face (Fox assumed, by the way, the boys and Wolffe were looking at her) came over to them.

“Do you know already know what you want?” She asked, tilting her head to the side while a quill and a piece of parchment floated right beside her.

“The twins and I will have Smoked Turkey Leg, Percy and Molly will have a Rotisserie Smoked Chicken Platter, Charlie and Ginny will have a Shepherd's Pie with Garden Salad and the Commanders will have…”Arthur trailed off, looking at the clones.

“Beef Pasties with Garden Salad.” The two brothers said at the same time, not looking up while they said it.

Looking up in surprise, Wolffe and Fox stared at each other.

“Drinks?” The lady asked, checking the parchment to see if the quill was taking note of everything.

Immediately, the Weasley’s said “Butterbear.” with the exception of Molly, who asked for tea. Fox and Wolffe quickly followed with the butterbeer option.

The woman nodded and walked off.

“So, ‘brother’,” Started Charlie, grinning “How’s your day?”

Smirking, quickly caching in the game, Fox answered: “It was fine, ‘brother’, was yours?”

“It was fine, ‘brother’.” Charlie answered, the grin still in place.

They continued for a few minutes, with the twins and Ginny joining in, all the while Wolffe was getting more frustrated and Percy disapproving look deepen.

“Alright,” Wolffe started, rising to his feet and putting his hands on the table. “What’s going on here?” He asked, eyeing the Weasley’s and Fox warily.

“You see, Wolffe,” Fox started, indicating for Wolffe to sit back down again (which he did) “as you can observe, this family is made up of redheads, with a similar shade to my hair, which makes people sometimes mistake me for a member of their family” Fox finished, with a grin.

Wolffe gained an are-you-kidding-me look.

“You aren’t even natural ginger.” Wolffe complained, not very loud but enough for the Weasley’s to hear.

Letting out a dramatic gasp Fred (?) said: “You aren’t ginger? Oh! The betrayal!” before dramatically falling into his twin’s arms, who was fake crying.

“Behave.” Issued Percy, swatting them in the head.

Rolling his eyes, Fox explained.

“I originally had black hair, but one day I woke up with ginger hair, my roots were still black, but other than that, it was all ginger, and no matter how much time it passed or how much I washed it or cut it, it just- turned ginger.”

“It caused a bit of trouble.” Added Wolffe, grimacing. Probably remembering the times that Fox was almost sent to decommission or to a lab to be “inspected”, both times stopped by Jan’buir.

“That’s weird.” Ron said, frowning.

Fox shrugged, he got used to it after the years went by, although he knew it wasn’t normal.

Before any of them could continue, their food and drinks were floated in.

“Alright, three Smoked Turkey Leg's, and a pair of Rotisserie Smoked Chicken Platter, Shepherd's Pie with Garden Salad and Beef Pasties with also Garden Salad. All butterbeer except,” The lady said, lowering the plates and the drinks, before slowly lowing the tea in front of Molly.” the tea for one of the ladies.”

“Thank you, Rosmerta.” Thanked Molly, adjusting the cup.

“No problem,” Madam Rosmerta said, before taking a small chequebook and writing something in it with the quill and passing it to Arthur. “sing here please.” She said, pointing to something in the book.

Arthur quickly signed it before giving it back to Rosmerta, who nodded when she was given it back and whished them a good lunch before going to other tables.

“So, you two grew up together?” Asked Ginny, turning to look at Fox (who was sitting beside her and in front of Wolffe).

“Yup, were batchmates, which is kind of similar to being twins.”

“Really!?” Asked, exited, George, before leaning forward. “Which one is the oldest?”

Wolffe smirked while Fox rolled his eyes.

“I’m younger than Wolffe by 15 minutes, the rest of our batch and plus other's are younger, with the exception of one.” Informed Fox.

“Who?” Asked Fred.

“Alpha-17.” Said, at the same time, both Fox and Wolffe.

“He basically helped raise us.” Added Fox.

“Why the name Alpha-17?” Asked Ron, with his mouth full.

“Ron! Manners!” Scolded Molly “Sorry about him.”

Wolffe waved her off.

“No worries, as for your question,” Wolffe said, before turning to look at Ron “….he likes it.” Shrugged Wolffe, and neither he nor Fox explained further.

“Right,” Said Percy, after it was clear that Fox and Wolffe weren’t going to explain further. “Mister Crouch wanted to talk to you about-”

“Percy!” Arthur called “No work talks right now.” He ordered, when he saw Fox sigh and look more tired (which caused a concerned look from Molly and a narrowing if the eyes from Wolffe).

“Yeah Percy, no work talks.” Said cheerfully, Fred.

Soon enough, they were eating and talking about sweet nothings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was trying to make Wolffe into the "annoying older sibling" thing, sorry if i didn't get it. 😅 (#WolffeisolderthanFox2k20)  
> Anyway, the thing about Fox's hair is that me and Vito joked around and said that the Force regreted making Fox black haired so they changed his hair colour to ginger.


	3. Fox doesn’t have a new family, he wouldn’t replace us right?

**_CC-3636 created a new Commando Group Chat_ **

**_CC-3636 added CC-6454, CC-5052, CC-2224 and CT-7567 to the Commando Group Chat_ **

**_CC-3636 changed the Commando Group Chat name to:_ ** _ Fox ditched us _

_ CC-2224: What _

**_CC-3636 changed CC-2224 name to Kote_ **

**_CC-3636 changed CC-6454 name to Ponds_ **

**_CC-2224 changed its name to Cody_ **

**_CC-3636 changed CC-5052 name to Bly_ **

**_Bly changed Cody’s name to Kote_ **

**_CC-3636 changed CT-7567 name to Rex_ **

**_Kote changed its name to Cody_ **

**_CC-3636 changed its name to Wolffe_ **

**_Wolffe changed Cody’s name to Kote_ **

_ Wolffe: ALRIGHT _

_ Wolffe: NO ONE CHANGES ANY MORE NAMES _

_ Wolffe: We are here to talk about the fact that Fox ditched us _

_ Bly: What do you mean? _

_ Wolffe: Today I crossed Fox when I went to Hogsmeade _

_ Ponds: What was he doing there? _

_ Wolffe: I was getting there bEFORE I WAS RUDELY INTERRUPTED _

_ Wolffe: Anyway _

_ Wolffe: Turns out that he was there to have lunch with a family that he was usually confused to be part of _

_ Cody: Why? _

_ Wolffe: because they were all GINGERS _

_ Wolffe: and I mean ALL _

_ Wolffe: Anyway, only two kids didn’t refer to Fox has a brother _

_ Wolffe: and only because one was eating and the other looked like he had a stick up his sheb _

_ Ponds: at least he didn’t call them back? _

_ Wolffe: It’s Fox _

_ Wolffe: of course he called them back _

_ Bly: Should we tell A17? _

_ Wolffe: nayc _

_ Wolffe: It’s Fox’s choice _

_ Wolffe: If we told A17 he would force Fox back and it would make him unhappy _

_ Wolffe: besides _

_ Wolffe: he looked tired _

_ Ponds: tbh, the guard probably spends more time with paperwork and I would be tired from just doing that after a while _

_ Bly: then I guess this is our new group chat :/ _

**_Kote changed Bly’s name to Ate a Fly_ **

_ Bly: 1) I TOLD YOU THAT IN CONFIDENCE _

_ Bly: 2) Shouldn’t you be in a battle? _

**_Kote_** **_left the Commando Group Chat:_** _Fox ditched us_

_ ******************************************************************************* _

Fox spent the rest of the day with the Weasleys (as Wolffe had to leave for an emergency).

It was fun, they walked him through most shops, even brought him a chocolate frog and the twins gave him a personal tour through Zonko’s.

However, the kids that were still in school had to go back to Hogwarts, Charlie and Percy ended up having to go too as they were called away.

Right now, they were walking towards the ship that he, Jek and Rys were using to sleep in, as they weren’t comfortable around frontline clones since an accident in the 79’s with the rest of their batchmates. Molly and Arthur had insisted on taking him there as it would be rude not to do so.

“Thank you again for today.” Thanked Fox, when they were near enough of the ship.

“It’s no problem dear.” Said Molly, waving him off.

“Sir!” Called Rys, with his helmet on running from the castle direction.

“Yes Sergeant?” Asked Fox, turning to him and entering into ‘Commander’ mode.

“Someone attacked Jek, he is unconscious right now and in Saint Mungus,” Rys explained, slowing down as he neared. Noticing Molly and Arthur he said: “Sir, Madam.”

“Do you need a ride there? We can take you.” Asked Arthur, a worried look in his face.

“Not needed, sir. We will use the Castle’s floo network.” Refused Fox, already thinking of the quickest way of getting to an office with the floo. “I’m afraid we will have to cut our talk short.”

“Of course,” said Molly, looking worried “I hope your friend gets better.”

Nodding, Fox ran to the castle, with Rys close behind.

_ ******************************************************** _

_ Rex: Sorry, I was on a battle _

_ Rex: Fox did WHAT!? _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UWU
> 
> R&R please!


	4. Jek in a Hospital

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jek is in Saint Mungus

They smoothly arrived at the hospital and were taken to where Jek’s room was.

Entering, Rys and Fox came to face with a bandaged up Jek, who was unconscious, lying in a med in medical scrubs.

Sitting down, Rys took the hand of Jek while Fox stood by the foot of the bed.

After a few minutes, a medic entered.

“Hello, are you Lieutenant Jek brothers, subordinate and commanding officer?”Asked the medic.

Nodding, the medic continued.

“I’m Healer Jones and I’m in charge of his care in Saint Mungus, are you planning on taking him to get treated elsewhere?” The healer asked.

Sending a look at Rys, silently asking if he wanted Jek to be treated by brothers, which Rys shook his head as an answer.

“No.” Said finally, Fox.

“Very well then, he should be in a few days, but he should be on light duties.”

“Thank you, Healer Jones.” Thanked Rys, nodding, before asking: “What happened?”

Jones shook her head.

“We don’t know, Lord Malfoy said that he was supposed to meet with him after his shift and that when he didn’t show up, he went looking for him.” Explained the Healer, looking grave. “When he found him, he was unconscious and bruised all over with signs of use of crustacious curse and the memory charm used on him.”

At the blank stares, she hurriedly explained: “The crustacious curse is a torture spell and the memory charm is that is able to modify or erase a memory, at this time we aren’t sure of which one so we are waiting for him to wake up to find out.”

Fox and Rys stayed frozen for a few seconds (they couldn’t be safe  _ out _ of Coruscant!?) before nodding.

They stayed silent while the healer made their magic (Force?) thing on Jek, after nodding at them, she left the room leaving Rys and Fox alone with Jek.

_ 1… _

_ 2… _

_ 3… _

_ 4… _

_ 5… _

_ 6… _

_ 7.... _

_ 8… _

_ 9… _

_ 10… _

“ _ Meg nanir mhi nanir Kursad _ _? _ ” Rys asked, worried.

“ _Mhi_ _nanir naas ashi gaa'taylir’jahaal ver’alor._ ” Answered Fox, keeping it in mando’a as it was more probable people not understand them in it, while crossing his arms. They already how to ( _not_ ) deal with blank memories and the rest too~as sometimes the Commanders or leaders of missions against mob bosses or undercover agents were taken and tortured if not outright killed (Rys had to deal with only once, and for that Fox was thankful), so they will manage.

They ended up sleeping there, as they didn’t know if it would be safe to go back to their ship (which they should probably relocate, Rys and Jek won’t be happy), taking turns to keep watch.

( _ “Still awake?” Asked, surprised, Jones, entering the room a few hours or so after Rys had gone to sleep (one more hour than the agreed). _

_ “Yes.” Was all that Fox said, removing his hand from his hidden vibroblade (that he had instantly gone for when the door opened unexpectedly), keeping an eye on her as she went to Jek’s bedside.“Not the longest I have gone without sleep.” _

_ She stopped near where Rys had put his head on his arms on the bed before waving her hand around while saying a few spells in quick repetition. _

_ She stopped for a seconds before shooting him a look. _

_ “That’s not healthy.” Was all she said before returning to her spells, which made Jek not seem as pale and breath more easily. _

_ Shrugging, Fox said nothing still keeping an eye on her. _

_ Soon, she was gone. _

_ And one hour after, Fox woke Rys to his turn to be on watch. _ )

***************************In The Morning***********************************

“Are you sure you don’t need anything?” Asked for what felt like the hundredth time Rys.

“Yes vod , I need naas .” Answered Jek, with a found smile because of his kih’vod actions.

Meanwhile, Fox watched this whole interaction with the caf (or coffee as they called it here) that they had in the hospital, nothing like the ones sold in Coruscant but good enough for now.

Knocking on the door disrupted their small reunion.

Rys quickly put his helmet back while Fox opened the door.

Outside of the room, there were the Head of the DMLE (Amélia Bones), General Koon and Mister Crouch.

“Hello Commander, we are here to question Lieutenant Jek.” Said, calmly, General Koon.

Nodding, Fox stepped aside and let them in. A quill and a parchment followed them inside.

“Hello, Lieutenant Jek, as you know, I am Amélia Bones the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, this is Bartemius Crouch, the Head of the Department of International Magical Relations and this is General and Jedi Master Plo Koon, member of the Jedi Order Council and General of the 124th Battalion of the Grand Army of the (Galactic) Republic.” As she said this, the quill copied down what she was saying “We are here to ask you what happened yesterday on 19 of November of 1994/ 3rd day of the 4th week of the 9th mon year 3 632 ATC . Do you wish for your brother’s to stay?” Jek nodded. “Very well then, serving as witness we have Marshall Commander -”

“CC-1010 ‘Fox’ of the Republic Guard, Grand Army of the (Galactic) Republic.” Cut off Fox, realizing that it was an interrogation so they would need their official ‘names’ “ and Sergeant CT-7690 ‘Rys’ of the Republic Guard, Coruscanti sector, Grand Army of the (Galactic) Republic. Victim is CT-4591 ‘Jek’ of the Republic Guard, Coruscanti sector, Grand Army of the (Galactic) Republic.” Finished Fox, ignoring the look of confusion that Bones’ sent him before a look of realization hit her.

Clearing their throat, Crouch asked: “Very well then, Lieutenant Jek, can you recount the events as far as you can remember?”

Jek nodded before saying: “I was walking out of the Ministry to talk to Lord Malfoy when something hit me from behind and dragged me into the alley I was found at, next thing I know I wake up here.”

“Do you remember anything that could help the investigation?” General Plo asked.

“There wasn’t a big shadow from what I saw, so the attacker must be shorter or the same height as me.” Said Jek, after thinking about it for a few seconds.

Bones’ nodded: “End Interrogation.” She stated, immediately the quill stilled and lowered itself (and the parchment) into the head of the DMLE outstretched hand “Thank you for cooperating Lieutenant.”

“No problem Madam.” Replied immediately Jek.

“This is all?” Asked Rys, before quickly straightening.

Before he could apologise, Bartemius Crouch said: “As his memory was wiped clean, we can’t do anything more.”

General Koon nodded grimly.

And with that, the three left.

After a few seconds, Rys and Jek turned to him expectantly.

Sighing, Fox said (in mando'a): “ _ Elek, mhi slana bah mar’eyir med bana. _ ”

*************************************************

A few days later, Fox was preparing the things to make a subtle research around the alley where Jek was attacked when he heard some sneak up behind him.

Turning around to see who it was (as no one intelligent broke in the ship, it must mean that it was someone who was trustworthy), Fox came face with his boyfriend.

Quinlan Vos.

“Hey there Foxy.” Quinlan said, with his beau-I mean, stupid grin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have any mando'a errors please tell  
> Vod= younger sibling  
> Naas= lit. nothing  
> Meg nanir mhi nanir Kursad?= What do we do Fox? (Kurs’ad meaning Fox here.)  
> Mhi nanir naas ashi gaa'taylir’jahaal ver’alor.= We do nothing other (than) help (the) health (of the) Lieutenant.  
> Elek, mhi slana bah mar’eyir med bana. = Yes, we (are) going to find what happened.
> 
> Also, the ATC is because of this:  
> “One particularly notable epoch is the Treaty of Coruscant of 3653 BBY. The calendar eras before and after this event (referred to as "BTC" and "ATC," respectively) were popularized by the famous Jedi historian Gnost-Dural.” - wookieepedia


	5. Investigations and The First Task

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fox has a last name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I changed the name of the story because I felt that I was misleading people.

“Sooooo, what are we looking for exactly?” Asked Quinlan, holding an open umbrella (as it was raining), stepping into the alley where Jek was attacked.

“Something to help with finding who tortured Jek.” Answered Fox, kneeling down on the ground and pointing a flashlight at the ground.

“Jek was tortured!?” Hissed Quinlan, looking at Fox in shock “When did this happen?”

“A few days ago, someone used a torture ‘spell’ on Jek, thankfully not enough damage for him to have permanent physical damage.” Said Fox, looking around before raising up.

“Alright, alright, here.”Said Quinlan, giving Fox the umbrella before taking off one of his gloves “Do you know where he was found laying on?” He asked.

“Near the dumpster following what Lord Malfoy said,” Fox said, walking with his boyfriend so they were near the dumpster.

Quinlan nodded before kneeling, closing his eyes and touching the wall.

He stayed still for a few seconds before gasping and flinched back. Fox immediately steadied him so he didn’t fall and quickly gave him a scarf he was carrying.

“You ok Quin?” Fox muttered to Quinlan’s ear, eyeing the wall.

Quinlan nodded before taking a deep breath and saying: “Yeah, yeah, just...a few residues of the pain were still there.”

Fox winced and rubbed Quinlan’s back.

They stayed like that for a few minutes before Quinlan said: “There wasn’t much, just pain, a flash of red and a figure with blond hair pointing something at Jek.”

Fox nodded silently.

“The blond figure was probably Lord Malfoy and he was probably pointing a wand at Jek, from what I understand there’s a spell that is supposed to wake unconscious people.” Fox said at last before rising with Quinlan “Come on, you can stay with me and Rys.”

Quinlan nodded, and it wasn’t long before they were walking towards the street before calling the Knight Bus.

**************************************

The day after was the day of the First Task and Fox was almost late as he and Quinlan had overslept and were only in time thanks to Rys (who had to leave early to get Jek as he had been cleared that day and only returned to get something).

Fox shifted in his seat as the First Task started. He was seated next to Quinlan (left) and Rys (right), with Jek in a chair next to Rys, and all of them were near the Judge table, with their vode on the other side with the Minister, the Senior Undersecretary and Senator Organa, who had arrived with Quinlan (who had hitched a ride with said Senator).

(He, like his Guard-vode, were in their formal greys while Quinlan opted into his usual attire of robe-showing-off-arms that Fox loved/hated.)

“Oh, hello Commander!” Said a woman above the voice of the other people, at least loud enough for him to hear.

Turning around, Fox came face to face with the Weasley parents.

“Mr and Mrs Weasley! I didn’t know you were coming!” Fox said, surprised.

“There’s no need for the formalities Commander, we already told you you can call us by our first names.” Lectured Arthur, with no ill intent “Who are your friends?” He asked, as he and Molly sat next to Quinlan, who shifted so they had more space.

“Just Fox please, and this Sergeant Rys,” He pleaded, before putting a hand on Rys shoulder before gesturing Jek “Lieutenant Jek and Jedi Knight and Shadow, Quinlan Vos.” He ended, putting a hand around Quinlan’s waist (who did the same), who was pointing at being left for last.

“And my boyfriend,” Fox said, at last, hugging Quinlan a bit tighter, who answered by stealing a kiss from Fox.

“Problem?” Asked Quinlan, frowning at Arthur and Molly’s surprised look and their silence just as the twins and the two youngest were nearing, tightening his hold on Fox.

“Oh-Oh no! Just that there aren’t a lot in the wizardry world! Even if we are accepting!” Explained Molly, coming back to her senses.

Noticing the kids, Arthur cleared his throat and waved at them.

When they were seated, Arthur gestures the Guard and the Jedi.

“Kids, you remember Commander Fox right?” Arthur asked, at their nodded, he introduced the others, who waved when it was their turn.

“Pleasure to meet you.” Said Ginny, followed by the others.

Before anyone could say anything the task started.

**********************************************

The task was like nothing that Fox had seen before, even if he thought that the contestants should be a bit older, but technically he was 12, so who was he to talk?

(For some reason people got shocked and outraged when Commander Potter used the Basilisk language, he didn’t even _know_ that outsiders could talk it, let alone _allowed_.)

As he and Quinlan were talking, walking around a bit (as Rys had taken Jek back to the ship as he had gotten tired) they were stopped by a woman with blonde hair set in elaborate curls that contrasted oddly with her heavy-jawed face. She was wearing jewelled spectacles studded with rhinestones with a magenta robe and a crocodile (Fox thinks those were called that) hand-bag.

“Hello my dears, my name is Rita Skeeter and you are Commander Fox correct?” She asked, looking at Fox, completely ignoring Quinlan, who stepped back the moment he saw a cameraman following her.

Realizing that the Skeeter was a reporter, Fox stepped in front of Quinlan (if his face was more widely known, it would make his job as a shadow more difficult) and stated: “Sorry, but I am not giving a comment or an interview of any kind.” before walking around Skeeter and walking off, followed by Quinlan (who had put a hood over his head, hiding his face).

Skeeter instead of stopping, walked after him and Quin, quickly followed by the cameraman.

“Oh come on Commander, it’s just a few questions.” Insisted the reporter, before quoting a couple of questions she probably had prepared beforehand “What’s your opinion on the Champions? What’s your opinion on the First Task and the Tournament? What’s your opinion on the wizardry British culture? Do you think that Harry Potter is dating someone? What’s your opinion on the wizardry world? What’s your opinion on Jedi? What’s your full name? Why do you look like-”

Fox took a deep breath before turning around and (knowing that this was his only option so that she left him alone with his boyfriend) said: “One. Question.”

Skeeter stopped, surprised.

“What?” She asked.

“I will answer one question, of my choice, of those you just listed,” Fox said, firmly.

“But-” She tried, but Fox cut her off.

“No, one question. That’s all.” Fox insisted “Better than no questions, isn’t?” He rhetorically asked, raising an eyebrow (although it wasn’t very visible under the cap that he was wearing).

Skeeter huffed and said: “Fine,” before her quill got near the notebook.

“You asked me about my full name?” At her nod, Fox thought what his answer should be.

_Technically_ , his name was ‘CC-1010’ but it was considered a designation, and the clones rarely considered them his name.

“Fox.” He decided, at last, he considered it his name anyway.

“Fox…?” Asked Skeeter, raising an eyebrow expecting.

Fox stayed silent blinking, trying to think what Skeeter was expecting.

Realising that she was waiting for his last name, Fox blurred: “Fett-Vos” before he could really think about it.

Blushing, Fox lowered his cap so it hides his face and turned around, gabbing Quinlan’s arm, he walked away.

When they were far enough, Quinlan stopped both of them and (grinning like the handsome idiot he was) said: “Soooooo, Vos huh?”

“Shut up,” Fox said, totally not beet red.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked it! Don't forget to comment!


	6. Reconciliations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a shovel talk
> 
> : )
> 
> (That's my evil smile btw)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my darling readers! (or my rea'ikae if I did the mando'a right)

Fox jumped into his bed and groaned, covering his eyes with his arm.

Today, the Daily Prophet (the newspaper of the wizardry world) had an issue talking about the First Task. However, they included comments from people there, like the Minister, General Koon, Wolffe, etc.

However, they included their full names.

And guess what appeared on his?

‘ _ Commander Fox Fett-Vos of the Republic Guard, Grand Armour of the (Galactic) Republic had no comments on the First Task of the Triwizard Tournament.’ _

Why couldn’t he hold his mouth and not say ‘Fett-Vos’? Why?

Ugh.

“Yo, Fox.” Shouted Rys, from behind the door. “You ok in there?”

“Fine! I’m Fine!” Shouted Fox back, still a bit annoyed that Rys had laughed at his face when he had seen (Jek hadn’t helped, only stifled his laugh and Quinlan didn’t help as he had burst laughing with Rys).

“Can I come in? Just to give you the rest of your breakfast as you didn’t finish.” Asked Rys.

“‘Lek, ‘lek.” Said Fox, sitting up and removing his arm from his eyes.

  
  


“Soooooo, should we call you Commander Fett-Vos?” Asked Rys, entering while holding a tray.

“Rys, I can  _ and will _ demote you if you continue.” Irritatingly said Fox, accepting the tray when he was given it.

“Suuuuuuuure,” Rys said, seating on the end of the bed.

“Where’s Quinlan anyway?” Asked Fox, changing the subject while rolling his eyes.

“He had to leave, something to do with General Koon wanting to talk to him.” Said, shrugging, Rys, stealing a bit of food.

Fox nodded, slapping away Rys’ hand away.

Why does he have the feeling that something bad was going to happen?

*************************************************************

“So,” Started Quinlan, walking to Master Plo’s office with said Master “How are you? And your men and Padawan?”

“We are fine, do not worry.” Answered Master Plo, stopping in front of his office door.

“Alright…um, what did you want to talk with me about?” Asked Quinlan finally, wondering what he did to be called talked with a Master of the council. He didn’t prank anyone recently, did he?

“I was just going to let you know that your Master was disappointed in not being invited to your wedding and that you didn’t follow the Order ceremony.” Informed Plo “And that someone wants to talk to you.” He said, knocking on the door.

Before Quinlan could ask what he meant (on both the wedding part and who wanted to see him), the door opened and behind it was Commander Wolffe, someone he had only seen from afar aside from one or two occasions where he had caught a ride with the 104th (but he mostly stayed away as at the time he didn’t trust clones at the time, of course, that changed after being sent on a few missions Fox).

The Commander grabbed him and pulled him into the office before locking the door.

Inside the office, there were other people. Commander Bly of the 327th(who had stopped for a while to refill their supplies, Commander Cody of the 212th (who had stopped with the 501st to help protect the planet), Captain Rex (why did he and Commander Cody look like they were crying at some point?) of the Torrent Company of the 501st, and (in hologram) Commander Ponds and (who he assumed was) Alpha-17.

“Uhhh, hello Commander’s,” Quinlan said awkwardly.

“Cut the chit-chat, when did you marry Fox?” Demanded Alpha-17 (?).

“Uh, what?” Quinlan asked, surprised before he realised what they meant “Oh! Oh no! Fox and I aren’t married.”

“Riiiight.” Said, sarcastically, Commander Wolffe (who was still holding him).

“No need to lie General.” Said Commander Bly.

“I am not lyi-” Started to insist Quinlan, but he was cut off by Ponds.

“Sir, at least tell us who was at the wedding other than you two.”

“There was no one.” Repeated Quinlan, removing himself from the 104th Commander hold “I swear, there wasn’t even a wedding.”

“So you eloped?” Asked, raising an eyebrow, Alpha-17.

“N-No! We are not married!” Insisted Quinlan, blushing “We are just dating!”

“Then why did he say that his name was ‘Fett-Vos’?” Asked Captain Rex still looking a bit sad.

“He blurted out, he panicked when the reporter asked if he didn’t have any last name.” Confessed Quinlan.

“Uh-huh.” Said Commander Cody, his eyes staring intensely at him.

“It’s true!” Said Quinlan.

“Then how long are you two ‘dating’?” Asked Wolffe, (sounding angry and hurt?) clearly not believing the dating part.

“3 months.” Informed Quinlan, proud of the fact that they lasted so long tend in count that Quinlan’s relationship didn’t usually last that long and that it was Fox’s first relationship.

Commander Cody let out a strangled sound as his and his brother’s eyes widen.

“You have been married for  _ 3 months _ ?”Demanded Wolffe, grabbing Quinlan’s arm (he was thankful that he was wearing a robe with sleeves) and turning him around so that he was facing him.

“Dating, we are  _ dating _ , not married.” Corrected desperately Quinlan, trying to get out of the hold “Seriously, I’m not kidding.”

They analysed his face, obviously trying to see if he was lying.

Commander Wolffe nodded and looked at the others, seeing the confirmations, he let go of Quinlan.

“Then you need a shovel talk.” Declared Alpha-17.

The grins and looks he received did not calm Quinlan down or assure him that nothing was going to go bad.

“Alright, rules first, consequences second.” Said Alpha-17, smirking evilly.

“Rule number one,” Started Wolffe, letting Quinlan go “He cries or gets sad even for a second, you are dead.”

“Rule number two,” Continued Ponds “stood him up, without warning beforehand, on a date, you are dead.”

“Rule number three,” Followed Bly “he comes with a scar or a mark on his body caused by you outside of whatever you do in the bedroom you are dead.”

“Rule number four,” Carried on Cody, speaking for the first time since they were there “If you decide that he is less than a person because he is a clone and that you can do whatever you want, you are deader than dead.”

Quinlan sputtered, surprised that someone accused him of being able to do that (which he wouldn’t because he  _ loves  _ Fox and would  _ never _ intentionally hurt him).

Just as he was opening his mouth to protest, Captain Rex cut him off.

“Final rule, you cheat on him, you will go back to the Jedi Temple in pieces.” Captain Rex stated.

“Understood?”Growled Alpha-17.

Quinlan stood there, gasping while the clones glared at him.

After a few minutes, the glares intensified and Quinlan quickly said: “U-Understood.”

“Good.” Said Ponds, crossing his arms.

Quinlan took that as a dismissing and ran out of the room.

The fact that no one followed him was just a proof.

*******************************************************

Someone was outside the ship.

“Who's there?” He asked, walking down the ramp, a hand on a counselled blaster as he wasn’t supposed to have visits

Jek and Rys had gone to the hospital to get Jek to help the missing memory of the attack (Fox hadn’t gone because he was working at the time) and Quinlan was talking to his old master, and none of them told him to expect someone.

“Commander Fox.” Said a vod, walking up to him, which he identified as Wolffe, who was followed by Rex, Cody and Bly.

“What happened?” Fox asked, noticing that Cody and Rex had been obviously crying (and why was he called ‘Commander Fox’?).

“Are you dating General Vos?” Asked Bly.

“Who-” Started to say, Fox, before sighing and saying “Come on in.” as he had the feeling that they needed to talk (and he wanted to ask why their group chat was so inactive as it used to be active a lot).

They walked up the ramp and walked to Fox’s room (as the ship was only for ‘clones’ they didn’t get a big living room, kitchen or a bathroom. It was only the help of Senator Chuchi, Senator Amidala and Senator Organa that they had individual rooms or the living room at all), before closing the door.

Bly, Wolffe, Cody and Rex sat in the bed while Fox pulled the chair of the desk he used and sat on it.

“So, you wanted to know if I was dating Quinlan?” At their nod, he confirmed it.

“Yes, I am dating him.” 

“He didn’t force you into it right?” Asked Rex, clearly worried.

Fox blinked his shock before becoming angry.

“Quinlan would  _ never _ and has  _ never _ forced me to do anything.” He said, crossing his arms.

Rex flinched and the others just shifted uncomfortably.

“Sorry Commander Fox.” Said Rex, looking down.

“We should be leaving.” Decided Wolffe, clearly trying to hide his hurt.

“Wha-why? Was that all you came here for?” Asked Fox. Did they really just want to know that?

“We came here as representatives of the battalions and Legion here to make sure you were safe Commander Fox.” Explained Cody, not meeting his eyes.

Fox frowned, why didn’t they say ‘We came here because we were worried about you/are your batchmates/brothers.’? And what’s with all the ‘Commander Fox’ oisk?

“Ok, sit.” He ordered, gesturing the bed. His vode stayed still before slowly sitting.

“One, don’t give me that oisk reason, two why are you calling me Commander Fox? You know you can call me Fox.” Said Fox, pacing in front of the bed.

“Because you are no longer part of the batch and we didn’t want to make it awkward by calling you by your name and stuff.” Admitted Bly, also not looking at him.

Fox paused his pace, surprised. He didn’t know that he was kicked out, they never told him…

Fox let his arms fall and didn’t look at them in the eye, knowing that if he did he would start crying.

“Oh. A-Alright, I didn’t know that. Apologies.” He said, kriff, he knew that it was bound to happen at some point but he just hoped that it was later on.

(He didn’t even know what he did wrong…was it because he was on Coruscant? He didn’t even  _ want _ to be there but maybe they didn’t care...)

“What do you mean? You were the one who rejected us.” Said, confused, Rex before his eyes widen, realising what he said before he looked down.

“Huh? What are you talking about?” Asked, confused, Fox. Did he do something to lead them into believing that he no longer wants to be family with them? Did he need to change a habit or something?

“We know about the Weasley’s.” Admitted Bly.

Now Fox was confused, what did they mean ‘They knew about the Weasley’s?’?

Wolffe saw his confusion and, clearly hurt, said: “We know that now you are now part of the Weasley family.”

Fox stepped back in shock.

“What?” He asked, “I’m not a part of the Weasley family.” Fox stated.

“Then why did you have lunch with them?” Demanded Wolffe, still looking hurt.

“It was a meeting,” Fox explained, “I was often confused by being a member of their family so they decided to at least.”

“So...you didn’t abandon us?” Asked Cody, finally looking at him.

“Never, I will never abandon you guys,” Fox said, before being pulled into a hug by Cody.

Somehow, Fox wasn’t able to follow, he and his brothers ended up being in a cuddle pile on his bed.

“...did you seriously think I would want to cut you off and no longer as my family?” Asked, quietly, Fox.

As an answer, he was pulled closer to Cody and Rex cuddle more into him at his back while Wolffe and Bly held them tighter.

“Sorry...” Mumbled the four of them.

They stayed like that for a long, long time.

********************************************************

Fox was just finishing the Chancellor’s paperwork for the day, when he heard, the GAR issued, ringing tone of his comm unit.

Fox quickly grabbed it, thinking that maybe it was one of his vode wanting to talk or even Quinlan (who had to leave for the rest of the day because of a lead that the 104th gained about a possible sighting of Sirius Black) and answering it before checking the ID of the person calling.

“What the- Who are you and how did you get this number?” Demanded Fox, a second after a monk appeared in the hologram of his comm.

It couldn’t be a Jedi as they usually sent him a warning about a mission and such via message and in person.

"CC-1010, "The monk said "execute order 0, I have a mission for you."

Pause.

“Yes, my lord.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> : )
> 
> Order 0 = Any Clone Trooper (from Marshall Commander to a cadet) must obey any order from the Supreme Chancellor, from the Vice-Chancellor, the Chief of Staff of the Supreme Chancellor office, the Security Council and the Senate.
> 
> Also, the shovel talk was heavily inspired by Treat Him Right by @CorranBlue ( **AO3:** https://archiveofourown.org/works/25702921  
>  **Tumblr:** https://corranblue.tumblr.com/post/624129463245062144/how-about-one-of-foxs-batchmates-or-all-of)
> 
> Also, here is the order of the bacth and adopted members (from the oldest to the youngest):  
> 1.Alpha-17 (adopted the batch)  
> 2.Wolffe (Older member of the original batch)  
> 3.Fox (Second oldest member of the original batch)  
> 4.Ponds (Middle brother of the original batch)  
> 5.Bly (Second youngest of the original batch)  
> 6.Cody (Youngest member of the original batch)  
> 7.Rex (adopted member, youngest member)
> 
> Also, Cody and Rex were crying because at first they thought that they weren't invited to the wedding and then that they weren't told about Vox.


	7. Discoveries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fox wakes up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea how to continue the story with Impact... :///
> 
> Anyway, I hope you like it!

CC-10Fox stumbled out of the alley he was at, confused.

Wha-what was he doi-?  _ Good Soldiers Follow Orders _ right right, but why-?  **_Good Soldiers Follow Orders_ ** right, of course, he was a  _ Good Soldier _ so he follows  _ Orders _ without questi-

“Commander Fox?” Asked a civilian besides him.

Fox? Whose Fox? He was FC-1o1x- no CC-Fox? No, Fox-1010? No that’s not it-wait, why is the world tilting-?

“Commander Fox!” Shouted the civilian, grabbing him before he could hit the ground.

“Commander Fox? Commander Fox! Stay Awake! Plea-!” Shouted the civilian, turning Fox around allowing him to see a redhead young adult and glasses before darkness overtook him.

*****************************************************

Fox came back to the world slowly.

The first thing he noticed was that he was being held in someone's arms while leaning against said someone’s chest, however, he was sitting on a bed. The second thing he noticed was that the person holding him was angrily whispering to someone else and lastly, he noticed that his head hurt a  _ lot _ .

Fox slowly opened his eyes, and came face to face with- “Quin?” He asked, his voice rough.

“Foxy?” Asked, quietly and shocked, Quinlan, immediately turning his head to look at Fox.

Fox slowly nodded, wincing as his head spiked in pain, moving his left hand to clutch his head, looking around his room from the corner of his eyes.

“Here, let me help-” Said quickly Quinlan, touching Fox’s head, sending a calming wave to his mind.

Fox sighed in relief before hissing in pain as the headache returned but  _ worse _ .

Before anyone could say anything, the door to the room opened and two people walked in.

His Vode, quietly talking.

“-vestigation came up with no-” Cody said, with his face turned to look at someone behind him.

He, however, was sushed by Quinlan who was hugging Fox.

“Wha-Fox!” Cody said, turning around to look at them.

Fox winced again as the raised voice, closing his eyes and hiding his face in Quinlan’s shoulder.

“Sorry, sorry.” Whispered Cody, walking closer with the other vod.

“I have to continue the inspection if you excuse me.” Quietly said a man, which Fox presumed was the Healer.

“I already told you,  _ he will be moved to the Courageous for further treatment _ .” Hissed quietly Quinlan, tightening his hold on Fox.

“It’s fine.” Mumbled Fox, closing his eyes and concentrating on breathing.

Fox didn’t follow the conversation, but Quinlan must have lost as Fox soon felt something pass over him.

There must have been something wrong as the man gasped and grabbed him by the chin and looked straight in his eyes.

Suddenly, Fox felt as if something  _ poked _ him in his mind before sudden pain hit him.

Fox let out a sound of pain, as he felt he couldn’t breathe, and a chanting in the background of his mind ( _ Good Soldiers Follow Orders  _ **_Good Soldiers Follow Orders Good Soldiers Follow Orders GoOD SOLDIERS FOLL-_ ** ) grew louder.

He came back to himself being hugged by both Cody and-Rex?

“Wha-?” Fox tried to ask but he was shushed by both of his kih’vod.

  
  


“You got into a catatonic state vod.” Explained, clearly worried, Rex. Meanwhile, Cody looked over his own shoulder “You kept muttering about ‘Good Soldiers’ and ‘Orders’.”

“Where’s Qui-” Started Fox, before being shushed by Cody.

“He had to be dragged away as he started to argue with the Healer after he had pushed the healer off you.” Explained Cody, quietly “He’s back on  _ The Courageous _ , waiting for you to transfer there.”

Fox nodded, before trying to see what was happening over Cody’s and Rex’s shoulder.

Apparently, Jek and Rys were talking in hushed tones to Wolffe while wizards were preparing a….big rope?

“Stay still vod.” Said gently Rex, putting his hand on his shoulder before shifting so that Fox was trapped in a hug.

Cody soon joined in trapping him in a hug.

They stayed still for a few minutes before the healer from before approached them carrying the rope.

“We are ready to transport you to Hogwarts, will you stay with Commander Fett-Vos in the sketcher?” He asked Cody and Rex, who nodded “Very well then.” He Said, before he started tying (with magic) the rope around the bed part of the sketcher.

When he was done, he and the others (including Wolffe, Jek and Rys who had stopped talking and were now holding the rope but as close as possible to Fox/the bed) grabbed a piece of the rope.

They stayed still for a few seconds before they magically disappeared.

**********************************************

Fox huffed, he was now on the medbay of _ The Courageous _ and no one has told him anything, all they did was look at him in pity and basically declaring that they would protect him.

“What happened.” Fox cut off Wolffe, who was telling a story about how he almost killed Senator Amidala’s droid, C3PO.

Wolffe looked confused.

“I was just telling you-” Wolffe started, but Fox shook his head before cutting him off.

“No, what happened for me to be in Saint Mungus? You told me  _ nothing _ about it, all you do is say that you will protect me or look at me in pity.” Fox said, annoyed.

Wolffe, Rex and Cody (as Jek and Rys couldn’t deal with many frontline vod so they had to leave, Bly had to leave as the 327th were leaving and Quinlan were taken aside to talk with General Koon alone) stared in shock, silent for a few minutes.

“So?” Asked, irritated, Fox.

Rex, slowly, asked: “F-Fox, what’s the last thing you remember b-before waking up in the hospital?”

“I was in my room, a bit after you left, finishing paperwork.” Immediately answered Fox, before thinking harder about it “I think I received a call.” He said, narrowing his eyes.

Suddenly, he realized what happened.

It was one of the  _ Missing Hours _ .

Fox cleared his throat awkwardly, not looking at his vode in the eye, before trying to slowly leave the bed (very difficult as Rex was still hugging him, Cody had left the bed previously to get some tea and only returned recently).

“Fox?” Asked, clearly worried, Cody as Rex held Fox tighter to stop him from leaving.

“It’s fine.” Fox said, hurriedly, trying to leave Rex’s hold “Don’t worry.”

“What do you mean ‘Don’t worry’?! You don’t remember what the kriffing Sith-” Wolffe stopped, his eyes widening “...this wasn’t the first time it happened, was it, Fox?” Wolffe whispered.

Fox stilled, still not looking at any of them in the eye.

Neither he nor any other guard thought that the Sith might have anything to do with the  _ Missing Hours _ as normally they only got them after a call from/meeting with the Chancellor or his close aides, so the Sith never came up but if the Sith had something to do with it…

“Oh vod…” Said, clearly sad, Wolffe before Fox found himself being hugged by his batchmates (+adopted).

“How long?”Asked quietly Cody, drawing Fox to shift a little so that his face was no longer hidden in Wolffe’s neck.

“Huh?” Asked Fox, blinking before he realised what Cody meant “Since a-month into the war I believe.” Whispered Fox, after thinking about it, still not meeting his vode eyes.

“Why didn’t you say anything?” Asked, clearly hurt, Rex, hugging Fox tighter.

Fox closed his eyes, and softly said: “I didn’t want to be sent for decommissioning.” because, really? What other option there would be for a defective clone.

“We wouldn’t have sent you to decommission Fox’ika.” Said, gently but the hurt shining through, Wolffe, hugging Fox and the others a bit tighter.

“You were busy with the War, I didn’t want to put more on your plate,” Fox admitted quietly.

“Vod, it wouldn't be a problem,” Wolffe said as Rex and Cody shifted so that their heads were in Fox’s chest so they would be able to listen to his heartbeat

  
  


“Still…”Quietly said Fox, putting an arm around his kih’vode.

Before anyone could say anything, the door opened and Quinlan and General Koon entered.

“I hope you don't mind us interrupting.” Said kindly General Koon, as Quinlan took a step nearer to the bed before backing off as Wolffe growled at him and Rex and Cody glared.

Fox rolled his eyes, he guessed that they had given Quinlan ‘The Talk’.

“You aren’t interrupting anything, buir.” Reassured Wolffe, looking at his General.

“Very well then.” General Koon said, before turning his head so he was looking at Fox “Commander Fox,” he started to say “We would like to ask you some questions about what happened.”

“Fox doesn’t remember anything that happened.” Cut off Wolffe “But…we discovered something.” As he said this, he shot Fox a look.

“Oh?” Said General Koon, putting his hand behind his back and tilting his head.

“Well, um it-it has happened before...” Fox said, rushing his words out, not looking at the Jedi in the eye. Kriff, he was  _ sooo _ going to be decommissioned.

General Koon froze and Quinlan paled, taking a step back in shock.

“What?”Hissed, in shock, Quinlan.

“It has happened b-before s-sir.” Fox said again, leaning a bit more into Wolffe “Almost everyone in the Coruscant Guard experienced it at least once.” Fox stated.

“That’s....very worrisome.” General Koon said, after a few seconds “Why didn’t you tell anyone?” He kindly asked.

“It always happened after we had a meeting or a call with the Chancellor or one of his aides, and that way he would be accusing them of treason,” Fox said, quietly, feeling his vode freeze at this statement.

The room stayed quiet for a while before General Koon said: “Thank you for informing us, Commander Fox. Shadow Knight Vos, a word.” before leaving the room, soon followed by Quinlan (who sent Fox a worried look).

The room returned to a silence shortly after that.

At some point, Wolffe started to rub circles on his back.

“Ori’Fox’ika?” Called Cody, looking at him.

(Where the kriff did the headache and anger towards his vode come from?) 

“Yes, Kot’ka?” Asked, quietly, Fox, looking at his kih’vod.

“We are going to help you okay?” Cody said, hugging him a bit tighter.

“Tayli'bac.” Said softly Fox, holding his vode tighter and closing his eyes.

(What the kriff was up with his headache?)

Soon enough, they were all asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Don't forget to comment! 
> 
> Tayli'bac - supposed to 'okay'
> 
> P.S.: I hope you like it!


	8. Headaches and Anger Issues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Discovering stuff and Fox has anger issues and headaches, all not his fault.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UWU, I hope you guys like it!

Fox woke up with a headache.

“Ugh...” Fox said, moving a hand towards his temples.

“You okay Fox?” Asked Quinlan, on the other side of his bed.

They were back to the CG ship, now much nearer to  _ The Courageous _ and the Castle. Currently, Fox is not allowed to leave the ship unaccompanied incase The Sith (who he was informed was the one who attacked him and had been controlling him the whole time and wasn’t  _ that _ a discovery) tried to control him again, with his comm calls sent to the Jedi or simply unanswered in case they tried to use another number.

“Yeah, yeah, I’m fine Cyare,” Fox said, before turning around and snuggling into Quinlan, with his eyes closed (as every time he looked at a vod or a Jedi he somehow got angry).

Quinlan chuckled, running his hand through Fox’s hair.

“Come on,” Quinlan said, after a few minutes, sitting up.

Fox huffed, the headache was just going down and now it was back to full blast but he got up.

*****************************************************************

Fox let his head hit the table, massaging his head.

The headache was getting worse, and he was having trouble not snapping his vode and boyfriend.

  
  


“Commander Fett-Vos?” Asked someone behind him.

Fox flinched, opening his eyes (when did he close them?) and looking at the person, Deputy Headmistress McGonagall.

“Y-Yes Madam McGonagall?” He asked, realising that he had a few people looking at him, as he had agreed to eat lunch with Wolffe and Quinlan at the Great Hall.

“Are you alright? You haven’t risen you head in a few minutes.” She said, which made Fox realize that his vode and boyfriend were looking at him worriedly.

“I’m fi-” Fox started, before the pain hit him.

Fox clutched his head, barely managing to muffle his scream of pain, but clearly let some kind of sound as the people looked at him worriedly.

He somehow ended up in the ground, with the Deputy Headmistress, his boyfriend and vod in front of him.

Wolffe opened his mouth to say something but Fox cut him off before Wolffe could say anything.

“I’m  _ fine _ .” Fox snapped, not being able to hold himself back before closing his eyes in pain.

Fox was taken into someone’s arms, he doesn’t know what happened next, he only heard someone call (shout?) his name before everything went black.

***************************************************************

Fox blinked his eyes open, wincing as the light hit him in the eyes.

“Wha-What?” Fox weakly said, feeling someone tighten their hold on him (he was being held?).

“Fox’ika?” Someone (the one holding him) whispered, above him, which turned out to be Wolffe when Fox looked up.

Fox closed his eyes and leaned against Wolffe, hiding his face and taking deep breaths while the headache reappeared accompanied by anger.

“Shhhhhhhhhhh” Softly said Wolffe, running his hand through Fox’s hair while people were talking away from them.

Fox paid the people no mind, trying to concentrate on Wolffe’s hand, trying to calm down his unfounded anger and the headache.

“-n’t find no reason-” Said a male voice, the same Healer from last time.

“Maybe-help.” Said, General Koon.

Fox didn’t hear all the conversation, as he wasn’t paying attention to it and the Healer and Jedi were talking in low tones and was trying to calm down enough for at least the headache to lessen.

Suddenly, Wolffe’s hand stilled before he felt someone sit on the bed.

“Commander Fox, may I?” Asked General Koon, as Wolffe removed his hand from Fox’s head.

Fox nodded, knowing that, as a clone, he didn’t have a choice in the matter, doesn’t matter that Fox didn’t know what was happening and that the Headache and anger spiked up again.

Suddenly, there was a hand with claws on his head and something (that was sad and horrified?) poking his mind.

General Koon gasped as the thing poking his mind hit something sensitive.

Fox winced as a new pain and anger (which were kind of weird, like not his own...) hit him.

“ **_Sleep_ ** .” Ordered General Koon, and Fox, being a good soldier, obeyed. Letting the darkness welcome him.

********************************************************

Fox, once again, came back to the world being held by three people.

Fox opened his eyes but closed them immediately, letting himself be held.

“Ori’vod?” Someone whispered, clearly have been crying.

Fox turned his head towards the voice, opening his eyes.

“Rex?” Fox rasped, wincing right after as he looked at his younger brother, who looked like he was crying before.

“Here.” A Vod said, as a glass of water appeared in front of him.

Fox leaned against his vod as he took and drank his glass of water.

“Ori’vod, how are you feeling?” Asked another vod, which caused Fox to look at him, turning to look at who turned out to be Cody.

“I’m fine, what happened?” Fox asked softly.

“The Sith apparently forcefully bonded with you.” Said the vod he was leaned against (which turns out was Wolffe).

Fox choked on his water,  _ what? _

“What?” Fox said after he could breathe again.

“Yeah, we had the same reaction vod.” Rex softly said, rubbing Fox’s back.

Fox took a shaky breath.

Kriff, not only was the Sith controlling him but also had a link to themselves....kark.

“Is it off?” Demanded Fox, angry rubbing his temples, as if just doing this could break the link.

“Yeah yeah, don’t worry.” Wolffe said, grabbing Fox's wrists stopping him “Buir took care of it.” Wolffe added.

Before anyone could say anything, Quinlan and General Koon walked in.

“Fox!” Shouted happily Quinlan but still clearly worried, before sitting near the bed.

“Quinlan, General Koon.” Fox greeted, extending a hand towards Quinlan, who took it.

“Glad to see that you are awake Commander Fox.” General Koon said.

“How long was I out?” Fox asked.

“14 hours in total, and only 12 of those were because of the bond breaking, if I hadn’t used the Force when you fainted the first time you would have been in a coma.” Explained Quinlan, holding Fox’s hand tightly.

Fox nodded, slowly, processing everything, leaning against Wolffe and holding onto Quinlan’s hand.

“Have you found what I did-” Started to say but Cody cut him off.

“We only found out that you attacked a black dog, a Grimm. The dog is fine, a bit hurt, but an Ex-Professor from Hogwarts took him in.” Cody explained, curling slightly into Fox and Wolffe.

“A very smart dog.” General Kooned hummed, seemingly thinking about something else “Nevertheless, the bond was taken care of so you shouldn’t worry about accidentally sharing confidential information.”

“Alright, thank you, sir.” Fox said, relieved before asking “What about the investigation?”

“We have found a mind control chip in your brain and your brothers brains too.” Informed Quinlan “With the help of the wizards, we were able to remove it and make it seem like nothing happened.”

Fox nodded once again, a bit shocked.

“Knight Vos, we have a meeting with Master Kenobi and Knight Skywalker.” General Koon said, as if he just remembered that fact.

Quinlan nodded leaning in to kiss Fox before getting up and giving Fox’s hand a last squeeze before letting it go.

“Alright, let’s go,” Quinlan said, looking at General Koon, who nodded and both walked out of the room.

Fox sighed, tired of all the talk, before he felt his vode curl up around him.

Soon enough, all four of them were sleeping.

***********************************************************

(“Kark it!” Palpatine said, feeling his loss of control over CC-1010.

Now, who would he use to kill the people he needed to be gone? And who will do his paperwork?)

*******************************************************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to comment!
> 
> If you guys don't want to comment but still want to talk to me, my tumblr is: http://mrfandomwars.tumblr.com/


	9. Palpatine, do your own paperwork

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brothers being brothers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> S u p my dear readers, I hope you guys like this chapter.

**_ Signed:  _ ** _ Sheev Palpati- _

Fox stopped, lowering the stylus he was using when he heard the door open behind him.

“How’s my defective twin?” said a vod behind him.

Turning around, he came face to face with his younger brother, Rex. Who was carrying a tray with food for some reason?

Aaaaaaaaaand then he heard his stomach rumble.

Blushing, Fox looked down in embarrassment just as Rex got closer.

They were on  _ The Negotiator  _ (as the 124th was called away which meant that Fox couldn’t sleep there and CG ship was also a no as Rys and Jek had to leave). Fox was back in his assigned room, doing his (or rather the __ Chancellor’s) paperwork for Manda knows how long when Rex had entered.

“Fox, you missed breakfast, lunch  _ and  _ the afternoon meal and you know the medics said you had to eat  _ all _ meals, not skip most of them.” Rex lectured, lowering the tray into his desk.

He must have looked more closely at the paperwork as his next words were a question that Fox would rather not answer.

“Fox, Ori’vod,  _ why are you doing the Chancellor's paperwork _ ?”

“Um, well, you see-” Said Fox, still not looking at his vod, as he tried to come up with a reasonable answer that wouldn’t get the Chancellor (or better him) in trouble.

“Fox, you are on  _ leave _ -” Rex started lecturing, as if he didn’t know that.

( _ “I don’t need a leave.” Fox said, annoyed. He had gotten the order to return  _ immediately _ to Coruscant (by the Chancellor), barely an hour after he woke up and now he was doing his bags. _

_ Or he would have been doing them if his vod’ike weren’t in front of him. _

_ “Vod, it’s too dangerous for you to go back to Coruscant.” Cody insisted “I already did the necessary paperwork, you are staying but Rys and Jek will have to go back.” _

_ “1) It’s not dangerous, 2) I’m not getting a leave, I don’t have time for it,” Fox said, crossing his arms before trying to side-step Cody so he could deal with his bags but Wolffe stepped in front of him, arms also crossed with an eyebrow raised. _

_ “Fox, you have a kriffing  _ Sith Lord _ after you, if you don’t consider it dangerous then I don’t know what’s wrong with you,” Wolffe said. _

_ Fox huffed (and if he ignored the pang of hurt that formed after Wolffe said those words, that’s his business), yeah, Sith Lords  _ are _ dangerous but he could deal with them after he was done with his paperwork. _

_ “As for the ‘not having time for a leave’ part,  _ maybe _ that’s a reason why you should have one.” Wolffe continued, ending the argument before leading Fox back to the medbay to angry medics (it’s not his fault he was ordered to go back to Coruscant, if they wanted to be angry at someone, they should be at the Chancellor). _ )

“-you should be  _ resting _ , not doing someone’s paperwork.” Rex continued, grabbing the paperwork and making a pile of it just as Fox looked up to argue.

“Nonononononono.” Fox said grabbing the pile and seeing that Rex had mixed the paperwork “Kriff- _ you mixed it, Rex _ , it will take me more time to do it now!”

“You aren’t doing any paperwork.” Rex insisted, pushing Fox’s hands down “Actually,” Rex said, taking the paperwork from Fox’s hands before turning around and walking towards the door “I think we should tell the Jetti about whose paperwork you are doing.”

“What? No!” Fox said, scrambling to his feet and sprinting after his kih’vod “We can’t do that!” He said, exiting the room shortly after Rex did, drawing attention to himself and Rex.

“We can, and  _ we will _ ,” Rex said, walking a bit faster so that Fox would have a harder time reaching him.

“We will  _ not _ .” Fox insisted, running up to Rex, only for said vod to start sprinting away from him.

Fox followed after Rex thoroughly, basically the whole ship, ordering him to stop  _ or else _ .

Although Rex pulled a ‘little brother’ act and completely ignored him, running faster every time Fox got closer to him.

(He had to convince Rex later on to  _ at least _ allow him to put the vode who were recording them running around saying “We will not.” and “We will.” on latrine duty.)

Finally, after what felt like forever, they were stopped by (embarrassing enough) General Kenobi and Kote.

“Ah, hello Commander Fox, Captain Rex, it’s good to see that you are both feeling up to a small run.” General Kenobi said, after Fox  _ finally _ got to Rex and was trying to wrestle the paperwork from Rex without damaging it.

Letting the paperwork go (and making Rex almost fall, serves him right), Fox straightened and cleared his throat, trying to ignore the blush that had risen to his cheeks.

“Hello General Kenobi, Cody, how are-” Fox started, but was cut off by Rex, who shoved him aside making him fall to the floor.

“Obi-Wan, Cody, I have to tell you something,” Rex said, holding up the paperwork.

Fox watched, helpless, as Rex gave the paperwork to General Kenobi (as Cody was helping him up).

“Fox has been doing it instead of resting,” Rex explained as General Kenobi’s eyes widened as he read the paperwork.

“I think...” General Kenobi started before clearing his throat and saying: “I think we should talk in my office.”

Oh boy, Fox was  _ sooooo _ karked.

******************************************************

“Commander Fox.” Said General Kenobi, closing his hands on top of his desk “Please explain why you were doing the Chancellor’s paperwork.”

“Um, well, you see...” Started Fox, trying to think on how he should explain it. Deciding that he could explain better later, he blurted: “The Chancellor…hasbeengivingmehispaperworksincethestartofthewarsohehasmorefreetimetodowhateverhedoes.”.

General Kenobi blinked in shock as Cody froze and Rex leaned back also in shock.

“V-Very well,” Said General Kenobi, with a fake smile “Anything else?” he asked.

Fox rubbed the back of his neck as he thought.

“W-Well, a lot of his paperwork is against what he promises people and then he blames others about it, a-and there are a few possible ties to the Separatists there but I could never get time to investigate it as stuff came up.” Fox explained, not sure how to say it before quickly adding: “And he acts differently when there’s no one that isn’t his ally near him.”

“Differently?” Asked Obi-Wan leaning forward.

“Colder, that’s-that’s a way to explain it, the room always got colder too now that I think about it, but anyway, it’s as if he was a different person completely.” Fox explained “And that he always called us by our numbers and not our names.” he added quietly, feeling Rex take one of his hands and squeezing it lightly.

General Kenobi nodded, slumping back in his chair, staring into nothing.

“I have to make a call, please leave.” General Kenobi said, still staring off into space.

Fox quickly rose, still holding onto Rex’s hand, the owner of said hand rising and following him to the door. Cody hesitated for a moment, but it only took General Kenobi snapping out of whatever he was seeing and nodding at him to get him going.

They were in the middle of an empty hallway when someone spoke again.

“Fox, I’m sorry,” Cody said.

Fox stopped, turning around (and letting go of Rex’s hand) to face his younger brother (as Cody was slightly behind him) and got to see his kih’vod looking at the ground and loosely hugging himself.

“What are you apologising for?” Fox asked, frowning.

Cody took a deep breath before softly saying: “The others and I teased you and made fun of you because you were stuck on Coruscant most of the time and thus we thought that you were safe and now it turns out that you were frekking  _ bonded _ with the Sith Lord and-” Cody cut himself off, quickly putting a hand over his mouth to muffle a sob as his eyes watered.

Fox froze, not expecting that as Rex flinched and looked down.

Fox stayed quiet for a few seconds, not knowing what to do before he nodded at himself and grabbed his kih’vode, hugging them tightly.

“I accept the apologies, even if they weren’t needed,” Fox said, giving them a light squeeze and stepping back-

-before being pulled back to the hug it seems.

“Sorry,” Rex said, the word muffled by the fact that Rex was borrowing his face in Fox’s shoulder.

“Not needed kih’vod’ika, not needed,” Fox said, hugging them back.

“W-Well,” started to say Cody “at least we know that you can attract Sith in case we need to draw them out.” He said, clearly trying to make a joke.

Fox gave him a small smile before giving him a small kiss in his temple.

At least he was useful for  _ something _ .

That’s...good.

(“ _ He’s probably lying about your usefulness _ .” said a voice in the back of his mind, but Fox ignored it.)

****************************************************

“Are you alright Anakin?” Asked Padmé, concerned for her husband as he had been acting distracted the whole call.

“Yeah, I’m fine, just that Obi-Wan told me that the Chancellor has been sending his paperwork to Commander Fox and now I’m worried that he is being overworked with everything being given to him.” Explained Anakin via the holo call, rubbing the back of his neck “Sorry for bringing it up, this should be us catching up.”

“No, no, it’s fine don’t worry.” Padmé reassured, just as a notification about an emergency Senate meeting “I have to leave now, I will call you later.” Padmé said, quickly ending the call.

Time to take someone from power.

****************************************************

“Hey, kid.”

“Yeah, boss?”

“You will never believe what happened in the Senate.”

“What boss? How much credit is the news going to give us?”

“A lot. Apparently, Amidala discovered that the Chancellor hasn’t been able to keep up with the amount of power he has been given, so he has been giving his paperwork to the clones stationed in the City.”

“What, you must be joking boss.”

“Afraid not, he already lost the power the Senate was debating about giving him, now they are planning an investigation on how much he could comfortably deal with without giving someone else the paperwork. Now, let’s see how much newspaper we can sell.”

“On it Boss!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it! Don't forget to comment or talk to me on my tumblr:https://mrfandomwars.tumblr.com/


	10. Trying to get a Fox back into a cage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fox is tired of being attacked by the Sith.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UWU

“You know what to do?” Voldemort asked, looking at one of his followers, well, slaves, but they didn’t need to know that “Lord Sidious is paying us a lot to get him back.”

“Of course my Lord.” Bartimeus Crouch Junior said, kneeling in front of his Master.

***********************************************************

Fox was walking around Hogwarts (planning on finding the DADA teacher to ask for a bit of advice on catching Criminals) on the rare occasions where he was alone (as his boyfriend and vode were always trying to be near him, although other Jedi had arrived and were helping him reblock his mind from unwanted people) when he saw Professor Moody walk off his office.

“Ah, hello Mister Moody.” Fox greeted, thinking on how he could ask Moody’s advice as he had already gotten a few tips from Madam Bones.

Moody startled, for some reason he hadn’t been expecting him.

Didn’t he have a magic eye that allowed him to see other people, even when they were using the Force/Magic to hide themselves? Weird….

“Ah, Commander Fox!” Moody greeted, walking closer “How are you?”

“I’m alright sir, how are you?” Fox asked.

“Oh, I’m alright, for old men at least.” Moody said, chuckling “Tell me,” He started to ask “would you mind helping me with getting something for one of my classes?”

Fox was taken back for a few seconds, why him specifically?

( _ He must be looking for anyone to help him, after all, you're not special… _ whispered a voice in his head but Fox ignored it like he usually did.)

“Uh, of course, sir but I need to-” Started to say, Fox, meaning to tell Moody that if they were going to leave Hogwarts he needed to tell the others and that he (by rules that the Jedi gave him) needed a few vode near him and Jedi too but he was cut off by the professor grabbing him and dragging him back to his office.

“Uh, sir-” Fox tried again, but was interrupted by Moody shoving him a small plant pot full of floo powder (and why did he look so maniacally happy?).

“Oh come on, you will help me right?” Moody asked, stepping waaaaaaay closer than Fox felt comfortable with.

Fox stepped back and gave Moody the floo pot back before slowly walking back towards the door.

“Sorry sir,” Fox said, “but I cannot leave the grounds without telling my vode and a Jetti, plus I am under the obligation of leaving with a group of vode and a Jedi.” As Fox finished saying this, he was closer to the door and thus was about to open it

However, Moody looked angry out of sudden (which was bad, no nat-born should be angry at a clone), almost making Fox snap into the ‘Appease-the-civilians-no-matter-how-uncomfortable-it-makes-you’ mode that the Guard had developed (he, however, dropped his hand from the doorknob) but the wizard raised his wand (where did that come from?) and said: “ _ Imperious. _ ”

And thus, Fox knew no more.

*******************************************

Fox was confused as he slowly came back to the word, what was he doing in the middle of a forest? And who was the man in front of him?

Alright, time to slowly make a list.

  1. An unknown man was walking in front of him as if guiding him through the forest while carrying half a stick;
  2. The man and Fox himself looked like they had been in a fight (although Fox noted that the man seemed to not have any major injury, only bruises and small cuts while Fox appeared to have a few burns, cuts and bruises all over);
  3. The bracelet that warned him (and his vode and Jedi that he had gained a few days ago) that someone was trying to/was controlling him and helped stop it from happening was gone.
  4. He didn’t know how he got here, as the last thing he remembers was being in an office in Hogwarts.



(5. He had a headache.)

Realising this, Fox slowly came to a stop and started to walk backwards trying to not make a sound.

However, if luck would have him, he stepped on a stick that the sound resonated over the forest.

The Man turned around, raising half of a stick.

The straw-coloured haired man looked at him, angry and pointed the half-stick (which probably was once a wand) at Fox.

“How did you escape from the spell?” He demanded, starting to walk towards Fox, who started to walk backwards.

“Tell me!” The man demanded once again, this time the wand sent something in Fox’s direction, who scrambled away just as the spell (?) hit a tree, causing it to explode.

The man screamed in anger as he shot spell after spell at Fox, who managed to barely escape them.

Fox sprinted through the forest as the man followed him, trying to find a way out of it so that he could get help as the remains of the headache (and the broken mind shields if Fox wasn’t mistaken) wouldn’t let him think properly let alone fight.

Fox looked back for a second to see if the man was anywhere near when he went straight into a tree.

Well, not a tree, Fox thought, looking up from the ground (as he had fallen) and seeing Hagrid, the Hogwarts groundskeeper and professor.

“Commander Fox!” Called someone, moving to kneel beside him “Are you alright?”

Said someone turned out to be General Windu (as Fox found out by looking to his side), Ponds’ crush, who looked very concerned.

Before Fox could answer, however, the man came back, shouting what was supposed to be spells at Fox and General Windu said General immediately stepped in front of the clone and deflected spells who exploded elsewhere.

“Hagrid! Take the Commander and go!  _ Now! _ ” General Windu ordered as the man stepped closer.

“On it!” Hagrid said, picking up Fox and running back to where they came from.

Fox clung to Hagrid as the man ran through the trees, trying not to be crushed by the grip that Hagrid had on him as the explosions got smaller and smaller as they went farther away.

After a long time, Fox and Hagrid exited the Forest, leading Fox to realise that they were back in Hogwarts, soon Hagrid entered in the Castle and a few minutes after Hagrid carried him into the Castle’s medbay (infirmary?).

“Hagrid!” Shouted someone as Hagrid slowly stopped and carefully put Fox into the ground near one of the beds.

Turning around, that someone turned out to be the Hogwarts Headmaster, followed by the Deputy-Headmistress, the Potions Master/Teacher and the school’s Medi-Witch, Commander Potter, Commander Potter’s friend Hermione Granger, the Minister of Magic, the Head of the DMLE Amelia Bones, and a few Aurors.

“Commander Fox, are you okay?” Asked Commander Potter, running up to him.

“I’m alr-” Fox started to say, before Madam Pomfrey cut him off.

“I will decide that, come on.” Madam Pomfrey said, grabbing Fox’s arm and making him lay down on the nearest bed.

Fox sighed as the Medi-Witch started to do her scan and the others asked him questions.

Why didn’t he stay in bed?

*******************************************

Fox looked up from the book he was reading as the door to his private medbay room (as after Madam Pomfrey had finished her scan she took him to a side, individual room so that the interrogation by the DMLE was done in privacy without people listening in) opened, revealing Ponds, Cody and Rex.

Who immediately ran up to him, hugged him and started to ask questions.

“Are you alr-”

“Did that idiot do any-”

“Do we need to take you else-”

“Shut up!” Fox ordered, after a few seconds of it “With you talking at the same time I won’t understand none of what you all have to say!”

Silence.

“Sorry Fox.” The three said at the same time.

“Are you alright?” Asked Ponds, moving a bit so Rex could hug Fox better.

“Yes, I’m fine, I wasn’t hurt too badly.” Reassured Fox, before asking something that was bothering him since he was rescued.

“What happened after I was put under that man-”

“Bartemius Crouch Junior.” Piped in helpfully Rex.

“-thank you, Rex, after I was put under Bartemius Crouch Junior control?”

“I had just arrived with my battalion so that General Windu could take over any duty as a judge, General Kenobi ended up taking me to the DADA office, as the map had told us you were there, just as you were about to go into the fireplace and we ended up having to fight the Ex-Death Eater. Shortly after our fight started, other vode and teachers entered. However, when we were gaining ground on him, he started to change into the man you saw, we didn’t know what we were seeing so we stopped within a few seconds and he used them to run away with you towards the Forest, where we had to separate to look for you.” Explained Ponds, before grimacing “He was using you as a human shield so we couldn’t do a lot anyway.”

Fox nodded, he had seen new burns and bruises on his body while Madam Pomfrey was doing her scan (adrenaline is a wonderful thing, isn’t it?) but sighed when they said that he was used as a human shield. Why can’t people stop using Guards as such?

In answer to the sigh, his kih’vod’ike hugged him a bit tighter.

They stayed quiet for a few minutes, basking in each other’s presence before Cody sat up, as if just remembering something and took something from his pocket.

“Here,” He said, giving him a bracelet, similar to his old one but now with a red button in the middle “we added a panic button, we were meant to give it to you today but...” He trailed off, as Fox squeezed him a bit. Shaking his head, Cody said: “Because of the damage and the drawback that Crouch Junior did, a Jetti will have to be with you for a while as you rebuild your mind shields.”

Fox nodded in acknowledgement as Cody turned around so he could put the Bracelet on Fox’s wrist.

“Wait, Bartimous Crouch Junior? Isn’t he the son of Bartimous Crouch Senior? The son that was supposed to have died in prison?” Fox asked, frowning.

“Yeah,  _ supposed _ . Senior and his Wife helped him escape while the Wife took Junior’s place in prison.” Rex explained.

“But how-” Fox started to ask, but General Kenobi entered.

“Apologies for interrupting, but the turns start now.” He explained as Fox felt something surround his mind (not very different than what the bracelet did) while Kenobi went and sat down on a chair near the bed.

Fox nodded, and shifted a little so his vode could be more comfortable as his brothers clearly weren’t moving.

Little Gods, didn’t he miss the cuddles and hugs from his vode when he was in Coruscant...

( _ Not like you deserved them _ , a voice whispered in his mind, but as usual, Fox ignored it and just held unto his brothers.)

****************************************************

Mace sighed as he entered the Coruscanti Commander’s room, it had been an etic day following a mad man who was mind-controlling the Commander just after Mace himself and the 91st had arrived and then later on taking the man to that nightmarish prison.

“Greetings Commander Fox, I hope I’m not interrupting anything,” Mace said as he walked in (as Obi-Wan had left with the other Commanders and Captain to help the 91st settle in) to see the Commander curled in the bed with his back to the door.

Must be asleep, Mace thought, as he sat down near the door. However, something caught his eye.

The Commander’s protective bracelet, broken, lying on the ground near the bed.

“Commander, what’s this?” Mace asked, getting up and picking up the bracelet “Commander?” Mace frowned, Commander Fox could be asleep but he should have woken up when Mace had called him if (his sweet) Ponds stories of the Republic Guard Commander being a light sleeper were true.

Turning the sleeping form around, Mace came up to a horrifying discovery.

The Clone Commander was awake, silently screaming as tears ran down his face that was covered in small, untreated cuts.

And his eyes a sickly  _ Sith _ yellow.

“ _ Kark _ .”

(Meanwhile, a new cut formed on Fox’s chin.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys like it! Please scream at me in the comments or (especially in) my Tumblr asks! Here's my tumblr link:http://mrfandomwars.tumblr.com/


End file.
